


Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 3 - Josh

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh can't keep his mouth shut during a meeting... with very interesting results.  Sequel to 'A Day Without an Internal Monologue 2 - Toby'.





	Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 3 - Josh

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh   
Title: A Day Without an Internal Monologue (Josh)   
The third.   
Rating: This one's *definitely* going to be rated 'R'   
Pairings: very notably Josh and Sam.   
Summary: Josh can't keep his mouth shut during a meeting... with very interesting results.   
Notes: The same meeting as before, but Josh is the one missing his internal monologue. The School of the Americas is a training camp run by the US government, used to train South American nationals to carry out terrorist acts on our behalf. Incidentally, Martin Sheen has in the past been arrested for protesting the SOA.   
Archive: Yes.   
Feedback: Please =^_^=

**A Day Without an Internal Monologue (Josh) by Anne Marsh**

The senior staff members were seated in Leo's office, awaiting the start of the morning's staff meeting.

Well, CJ, Toby, and Josh were seated. Sam had started to perch on the edge of a chair, but had decided against it, and was now standing beside Josh's chair.

"Hm... Leo's running a little late." Josh said. "Hey, Sam, that chair's free."

"Oh, no, I-- I'm good." Sam replied nervously, playing with a pen and leaning against the edge of Leo's desk. As he reached to put the pen into a pencil cup, he knocked it off the desk. "Oh! Hang on a sec..."

"Better get that before Leo comes in." Toby smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Josh said appraisingly, as Sam, back to the others, bent over to retrieve the dropped items.

"Josh?" CJ leaned forward.

"Yeah, Ceej?"

"Ah, nothing."

He turned back to Sam. "Oh, I could get used to starting the day off like this..."

"Huh?" Sam turned around.

Josh shrugged as if to say 'I didn't say anything'. Of course, what he said was "That is one heckuva view... Sometimes I'm really not sorry he's a little on the clumsy side."

"Um, Josh..." Sam's voice held a worried warning, and he was starting to blush.

"What? Huh. Sam's worried about something... okay, well, I guess I'll see what I can do, I mean--"

"Josh, are you--"

"What's wrong?"

"Nevermind." Sam shook his head, noting the genuine note of Josh's question. 

Leo swept in, and Josh swore softly to himself.

"I'm sorry?" Leo looked at him.

"Nothing. I *knew* I should've spent more time on Tort Reform last night... okay, make something up, make something up..."

"All right, well to start-- Sam, did you want to sit down?"

Sam, still crimson, just shook his head. 

Josh swore again. "I am such an idiot!"

"Josh?"

"I'll get Tort Reform to you by ten, Leo, I promise. Okay, I've just gotta get Donna to run out and buy one of those donut pillows..."

"Josh?" Leo asked again, eyebrows climbing even higher.

"I've just gotta get some last-minute data from Ed and Larry. I mean, Leo can't *blame* me-- I know I was supposed to be finishing up Tort Reform, but-- Sam, to myself, all night? Come *on*, I'm only human!"

"Is there anything you'd like to share?"

"Um, not before ten, Leo. Boy, he's acting funny today. Then again, everyone seems to have gone kind of quiet... I didn't think it would matter that much-- it's just a couple hours late, it's just Tort Reform! It's just-- and, man, was Sam good last night... I mean, that was really, *really* good..."

"Josh, back to Tort Reform--" Sam said quickly.

"Why can't we get off Tort Reform? Yeah, no, I swear, ten o'clock, I'll have it. I mean, *you* know I had to-- get the thing. Oh, I got the thing. I *got* the thing! From Ed and Larry. Sam bent over the arm of my couch... oh, man, I should come up with reasons to pull all-nighters more often! I never thought I'd say it, but Tort Reform might be the best thing that's happened to me all month!"

"Okay, CJ!" Leo said, somewhat desperately. "Last night's press briefing?"

"Went well." She nodded. "We didn't get any questions we hadn't prepared for, and--"

"Sam, writhing and moaning with my fingers up his--"

"There's one problem!" CJ shouted. "We had one problem, and it's really important, and I think *everyone* should focus on my problem *right* *now*!"

"Woah. Are we heading for a nuclear war or something?"

"I especially think Josh could help you with your problem." Sam agreed. "I think he should focus all his attention on your problem. Right now. He's-- really the man for the job."

"Hm. Aside from the fact that something seems to be driving Sam up the wall, I think that was a compliment. Okay, focusing on CJ. All about CJ's problem. Of course, last night, Sam was pretty desperate for me to focus all my attention on something else..."

"Danny Concannon!" CJ interrupted. 

"What about him?"

"He-- he's onto us. About-- a thing. About-- Danny had an op-ed piece on the School of the Americas come across his desk."

"Then last week, Sam came across *my* desk... School of the Americas, huh? We're not supposed to have that... An op-ed piece?"

"Um, yes."

"How did Danny get an op-ed piece?"

In the background, Leo was calling maintenance and asking how frequently they cleaned the office furniture of senior staffers.

"I don't know, it just ca-- showed up. In his in-box. He-- may have some questions about our actions in Cuba."

"Okay, I'll see what I can dig up."

"Great. Actually, Josh, why don't you go do that now? We can-- I'll call you if you need anything."

"Wow, they really *are* worried about the School of the Americas... aww, poor Sam is still hovering... okay, mental note, no rough sex on weeknights... I wish he'd just tell me to take things slower when we're--"

"Josh, go. Now!" Leo pointed him through the door, and, confused, Josh ducked out.

"Boy." He headed down the halls. "Don't know why everyone's so crazy in there... hm... maybe I can stretch Tort Reform out another night and Sam can bend *me* over the arm of the couch..."

~FIN~


End file.
